DivergentPrep
by TXALLST4RS
Summary: Madison has just moved into a new school with her brother. What will happen? Nobody knows...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This high school thing is pretty new but I'm giving it a shot! Hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a review:)**_

Divergent High school Fan fiction

Today was the first day at my new school. I was nervous, yet excited. My brother, Four, or Tobias to some, has been going to Dauntless Prep since he was a freshman. But, I would be spending my senior year here, instead of The Candor Academy. Thank goodness. My brother is very protective over me. He doesn't let me out of his sight when we are together, and when we aren't together, he either has me on the phone, text me every five minutes, or has somebody else look after me. It annoys me at times, but I'm glad that he loves me so much. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my brother.

As I walked through the front doors, I texted Four quickly. I had no clue where to go. As soon as I sent the message, I heard his voice not far down the hall. He and his friends I guess, we're walking towards me. Some of them stopped in mid step when they saw me. "Four! Look at that beauty!" I heard one of them say. I quickly hid my face as I started to blush. Boys were always looking at me like I put a spell on them, but Four never let me get too close to one. Plus, I had school work. I didn't need a boy getting in the way. Four looked up from his phone as his friend nudged him. "Uriah! That's my sister you dingus!" Right then, I started running towards him. He caught me in big open arms as I screamed, ecstatic to see him. "I've missed you big bro." I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Same about you." We released each other and I looked at each of the guys. They were all so muscular. I guess they were like football players or weight lifters. "Madison, these are my fellow teammates one the football field. I smiled at them all. "This is Uriah," he started pointing at each one,"Eric, Zeke, Will, Peter, And Edward." He finished. "Hi guys." I said, waving at them. Uriah stepped in next to me. "Hey baby, wanna come back to my place and leave all these losers behind?" His eyebrows did this weird wave thing and I almost puked. "No thanks." I said with a hint of disgust in my voice. Four stepped in. "Uriah, she just got here. Leave her be." He said, sticking a finger to Uriah's chest. "Got it, boss." He replied, twirling around on his heel before joining the rest of the guys.

The day went by pretty fast. I received my schedule, which I had most of my classes with one of the guys at least. It was fun hanging out with them. I fit into them better than I did at my other school. Four and his friends showed me around the school, telling me where anything and everything was. Since school didn't start for another week, I had a ton of free time, which, in Four's words, I could do pretty much anything. So I did. I ate so much ice cream, I thought I was going to explode. But that was just the first night. And this week was going to hold a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello guys! So, thanks for all the views! But can I get some reviews?! I need to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading guys!

Chapter Two

After arriving at the school yesterday, I've made so many friends. Four's girlfriend, Tris, was my first friend. I had met her before, but it was good to speak to her again. I also met Marlene, my roommate, Christina, a very hyper young lady, Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, Molly, who hated me for an unknown reason, and Myra, who was the sweetest thing I had ever met. They all told me I was going to be their bestest friend, and they made sure if it. I had gotten invited to all the hot parties that were coming up soon, and one of them was today. The problem was, I didn't bring anything to party in.

Christina told me that it was a formal, and I didn't bring a single dress. "Hey Chris!" I opened the door into her room. Her and Will, her boyfriend, were sitting on the bed making out. "You could've knocked Madison!" The yelled at the same time. "Jeez, chill out. Anyway, Chris, I need you to take me shopping for a dress for the formal tonight." Christina's eyes lit up at the word shop. "Oh my gosh! Yes I'll take you!" She jumped out of Will's lap and rushed towards me, grabbing my hand, and her purse at the same time. "Come on!" She squealed. What have I gotten myself in to...

Christina took me to every store in town. I'm sure if it. But, we finally decided on a dress. It was a simple black dress, reaching to my mid thigh. It was cute. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neck line with jewels lining the top. "I love it!" I said, heading to the cashier. "This is all." I said, handing her the dress and some high heels. "Cute." She replied, handing me the dress and shoes in a bag. "Have a nice day miss." I said before walking out of the store. The party started in half and hour, so Christina and I hurried back to the campus.

I told my brother to come by my room to take me to the party, since I wasn't to sure on where I was going. I got changed, put on some makeup, curled my hair on the ends, and waited for my brother arrive. A knock hit the door, and I stood up. "Coming!" I yelled, grabbing my phone and opening the door. My brother wasn't the only guy at the door. Eric, Zeke, and Uriah were all with them. Uriah looked me up and down and pretended to faint. Eric did the same as well. Uriah thought that Eric would catch him, but ended up falling on him. Laughing, the two of them stood up and walked up to me. "Hellllllllooo Madison!" Uriah said, throwing his arm around me. I shrugged it off, only to find Eric's take it's place. Four eyed both of them, which they both walked away. Eric turned his head to look at me, and gave me a wink. I almost melted. That was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I shook off the feeling, and we headed to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the party, I felt Four's hand on my back. "Be careful, and don't get into trouble, alright?" He whispered in to my ear. I turned my head towards him an nodded. "I promise." The music was loud, and the people were crazy. Christina found her way to me, and took me to some guys. "Hey guys!" Christina said, pushing me forward. "This is Madison, and she's new here." Each guy eyed Christina before eyeing me. "Hi Madison. I'm Drew, and this is Peter." I had met Peter, but not Drew. "Nice to me-" my words were cut short as a guy ran into me, scooping me up off my feet and started running. I let out a scream. "Put me down!" I yelled repeatedly. I was soon let down, and hands grabbed mine. I finally got a good look at him. "Eric?!" I let out a shriek. "What the heck?" I shook my hands free and held them close to me. "What? I think you're really pretty! Why can't I be somewhat romantic and sweep you off your feet?" I look at him confused. "You could've just talked to me! I wanted to stay at the party, not out here in the cold." Eric stepped closer to me. "Well, I'm not letting you go in until you tell me how you feel about me." I stared at him. "I don't like you." And that was the truth.


	4. Never Again

Well... The truth was I actually kind of enjoyed Eric's looks. He was total eye candy! I mean what girl doesn't love that? But... Four would be so disappointed if he ever found out about the feelings that were beginning to develop between Eric and I. He would be crushed that his little sister was going out with his best friend. I couldn't do that to him, so I had to stop anything that may have happened between Eric and I right then and there. "Eric, listen. I've only known you for a while, j mean, two days. You're a great guy, and Four really likes you as his best friend. If anything were to happen between us, he would be absolutely devastated..." I looked away and cast my eyes down. "Madison, I completely understand.. But we can't hide feeling forever when they start to progress, so why don't you think this over and then we can talk, okay?" I glanced back at him and nodded. "Alright, I will." He smiled, "Well, let's get back to the party!" I flashed a quick smile before turning around and heading towards the party. "Oh, and Madison," I turned towards him. "You're dress is slipping.." I looked down to see one of my breast almost fully exposed. "Oh... My goodness, I'm so sorry.." I fixed myself up and grabbed a safety pin out of my bag to keep it secured. "Thanks Eric." He ruffled my hair before turning around to join his friends.

Later that night, after the party, I sat alone in my room. Most of the party-goers, including my roommate, all went to Christina and Will's place for a few drinks before heading back to the dorms. I didn't drink, and neither did Four, but he went anyways. But he told me to go back to my room, and I didn't understand why. He was beginning to make me distant from his friends. Did Eric tell him what happened? The thoughts swirled in my brain as I got changed and put on clothes to sleep in. Maybe he's just trying to protect me, or he knows that something might go wrong at Christina's place so he wants to make sure I'm not there to see it. Why can't he understand that I'm 19 and old enough to have a say in things that I do. But I guess it doesn't matter, Four has a one track mind, he doesn't change it. But maybe I can do something to change it...

And then it hit me. Four didn't want me there because he was drinking! I sat up in my bed so fast I got light headed. "Oh my gosh... I'm gonna kill him." I quickly threw on something that was acceptable to wear out and stalked quickly over the Christina's. I grabbed the knob and swung the door open with all my strength. Everyone's eyes turned to me, and as I scanned the room I saw Four, a bottle in his hand and two on the table next to him. Looking up, he saw me. and threw the bottle in his hand down and knocked the Thera of the table. "Madison, I told you not to come, why are you here?" He stood up, only to fall back down onto the ground. "You said you wouldn't ever... Ever drink again after what happened." My face was bright red, and my eyes were becoming full of tears. "Madison, I've changed, I promise!" I turned away, covering my face in my hands before speaking again. " You said you wouldn't! Ever again!" I stomped my foot and turned to face him. It was dead silence. Everyone's eyes were locked on us. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder see Eric wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me backwards. I was shaking and crying, and his touched seemed to sooth me.. It was like I was being held by the biggest teddy bear in the world. And then I did the unthinkable. I turned on my heel, stood on my tiptoes and kisses Eric right on the mouth. "Woah..." was all that he managed to say. Four shot up off the ground and grabbed me away from Eric. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, spinning me around to face him. I gave him the best bitch smile I could and said "Well, as long as you can drink, I can do what I want, right? I mean, you've lied to me twice about drinking, so why should I lie about my feelings for Eric?" Four's eyes widened, and I saw his hand come above his head as if to swing at me. "FOUR!" Peter yelled, grabbing his hand from behind and jerking him to the ground. "That's your sister! That's a girl! What the fuck man!" Four looked at me and began to get up. I backed away into Eric's arms, a frightened look on his face. "This is what happened last time... Except you actually hit me Four... I told you to stop drinking and yet, here you are. Mom and Dad would be so disappointed." I said. Four closed and eyes and didn't say anything. "Come on Madison, let's go back to your room." Eric said, guiding me toward the direction of my room. I thanked Eric silently and gave Four a death glare. "Never again." I said.


	5. What happened that night

AN: Wow. I'm so sorry these updates have been so lazy. I'll be publishing a lot more chapters today and tomorrow! Please leave comments on suggestions and tell me anything you would like to see in the next chapters:) Enjoy!

I couldn't believe it. My own brother. My best friend. Four. He almost hit me... Again. I walked like a zombie while Eric led me to my room, in a total blank state. I felt a shake and heard me name a few times before realizing I was being spoken to. "Madison, I need your keys to unlock the door." Eric said. I nodded and dug into my pocket and pulled out my lanyard with my keys on it. Eric opened the door and propped it open with his foot while he guided me inside. He sat me down on the bed, took my shoes off and laid me down on the bed. I wanted to stop him, I could care for myself, but I couldn't. Nothing would move no matter how much I wanted to. The tears had stopped and I just stared into space. "Madison?" I looked straight ahead. "Madison." He said it more sternly this time and I turned my head to look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding my hand in his. I shook my head no. "I... I can't believe it almost happened again." Eric titled his head with an almost puppy dog face. "Mads, can you tell me what happened last time?" As he said that, I began to remember what happened. I was sitting in my room, I could hear Four and his ex girlfriend laughing and giggling in the room over. They had had a party that night, and there had been a lot of alcohol. Then, I was okay with Four drinking, but now... I can't think of him like that. I heard a knock on my door and opened it to a very, very drunken Four. "Madisonnnnnnn!" His breath reeked of beer and his eyes glazed over as he began to enter my room. "Four, you're drunk. Get out." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door. "Woah woah little sissssss" His words became slurred and almost hard to interpret. "Why can't I hang with my favorite sibling?" He hissed with his horrid breath. "Four, I'm your only sibling. Just get out over my room, drink some water, and go to bed." I said, tugging him a bit harder out the door. "Madison, let go of me, NOW." he snapped. I gave him a surprised look and released his hand. "Four, calm down, okay?" His eyes seemed to turn to fire and a stern face looked at me. He walked closer to me, leaning into my face. "You don't tell me what to do." I pushed him back and pointed to the door. "Out. Now." I said. But nothing worked. He pinned me into the corner and held me there. "Four, get off!" I raised my voice a little to let him know I was serious. "I said, you don't tell me what to do!" A hand fell across my face in a hard slap, echoing in my room. I winced at the pain and brought a hand to my face. Tears began to enter my eyes a run down my face. "Four.. Why did you do that?!" I cried, trying frantically to shove him off. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere sis." He began to slowly hit me, pinch, bite, anything he could do to hurt me. Of course I fought back, but I was only 14, he was 18. And a boy. A strong one. I did all I could but nothing worked. After hearing my screams, my mother, father, and Four's girlfriend ran into my room. "FOUR!" My father yelled, ripping the smaller boy off of me and throwing him to the ground. My mother ran to me and held me close while Four's girlfriend said soothing words to me. Four and my dad got into a small fight but my dad easily won, holding him in the ground before knocking him out. "Madison!" Eric shook my shoulders and I was brought back to reality. "Are you okay?" I began to cry and tell him the story, about how Four had become a mean drunk and how it had taken me so long to forgive him. Eric's eyes widened wider and wider at every detail to the story. "But, after that he never drank again.. I was so surprised that he would ever drink again." Eric look bewildered. "I'm gonna kill him! Why would he ever lay a hand on his sister?" Eric stood up and began pacing the room. "Eric, stop. There isn't anything you can do now..."


End file.
